A War Across Time
by Goku1395
Summary: The leaf and the other hidden villages have fallen even with the new bond with the Kyuubi  Kurama , Naruto was still unable to defeat Tobi. So Kurama decides to use his power to send Naruto back to the Valley of the end. AU/TT/OOC later
1. Prologue

A War Across Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own the characters that I create.**

**Summary: The leaf and the other hidden villages have fallen even with the new bond with the Kyuubi (Kurama), Naruto was still unable to defeat Tobi or fake Mandara. So Kurama decides to use his power to send Naruto back to the Valley of the end fight to just before the Chidori/Rasengan clash in hopes of preventing Sasuke from walking down his dark path and defeat Tobi. This is an Eventual NaruSaku story. This is also my first story, constructive criticism would be very helpful.**

Human speech

_Thoughts/ flashback_

**Kurama speech/ Jutsu**

_**Kurama Thoughts/ inside Naruto**_

**Prologue**

The ninja world as it was known was destroyed along with most of the strongest shinobi since the formation of the hidden ninja villages. Only one jinchuriki survived this hellish war and this was the number one surprising ninja and hero of the leaf, Naruto Namikaze. However, Naruto knew all hope was lost because everyone he knew and cared about was now dead. _"Sakura-chan, Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-teme…"_ The orange clad ninja thought to himself as he wished that they were still alive to help him and give him strength. "How can I win when everyone I cared about is dead? Tobi has won but I have to stay alive because I cannot allow him to have Kurama to complete the Juubi…" He said aloud this time to no one in particular.

Naruto was currently hiding in a cave just outside what used to be the leaf village he had been on the run for four months now and in that time all of his friends had been killed one by one. The last one to die was Sakura and she had died right in front of him, and when that had happened he felt his heart break in two. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted toward his mind-scape where the Kyuubi which he now called Kurama ever since he told him his real name. "Kurama, I don't know how much longer I can take this running he came very close to capturing us this last time." He said to the Fox sitting in front of him. **"Kit, I have been thinking about this predicament that we are currently in and I have come to the decision to send you back in time to a point where you can train and become even stronger than you are currently."** Kurama send as he looked down toward his depressed container. Naruto then perked up at this comment and said "Then what are we waiting for? Any time is better than sitting here waiting to die!" Kurama nodded at Naruto's comment and said **"Well Kit I will see you on the other end of the time line." **Kurama then began doing hand signs and ended with the ram seal **"Jikan Ryoko No Jutsu!"**

As Kurama said those last words Naruto's world went black and when he awoke he saw something that he never thought he would see again. He saw Sasuke standing in front of him with his curse seal 2 form charging up his **Dark Chidori**. Suddenly a voice came from within his mind _**"Hey Kit you still have all of your old jutsu and some of your power from before, unfortunately you will have to train to get them back after this fight because your body will not be able to handle the strain for too long." **_That's when Naruto got a smirk on his face and he thought _"This time teme is not going to win." _Instead of forming a normal rasengan he began to gather natural chakra and entered sage mode canceling out Kurama's chakra which made Sasuke raise an eye brow. "What are you doing dobe?" He asked as he saw Naruto open his eyes to see that his irises had gone from being slited to toad looking eyes with yellow outlines. Naruto just smirked and began forming his most powerful attack and when it was done he shouted **"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" **From there history began to repeat itself as Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the air and they clashed for the second time. **"Chidori/Rasen Shuriken!"** They shouted at the same time however once the black orb that had formed around them faded away they both fell to the ground unconscious. Then just as the last time Kakasshi showed up this time however both Naruto and Sasuke were present instead of just the former.


	2. Healing before a new journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I do own the characters that I create.**

**AN: I would like to thank those who review my first chapter and appreciate the advice. I would however, like to address a couple of things in regards to the story. First, I want to say that Naruto knew that he could kill Sasuke if he used the Rasen Shuriken at full power on him which is why I decided to have Naruto use it. The other reason being I have read many time travel stories and have never seen anyone attempt to have Naruto use it. As for Naruto using Kurama's power and going full out biju mode I felt that that would just be over kill. I have noticed that in time travel stories that they tend to restrict Naruto's power by having him train to going above and beyond what he could do before. That being said I have decided to continue this theme and make Naruto have to train to get those abilities back except for Kurama he won't use that unless he absolutely has to. They only reason he was able to do the Rasen Shuriken that last time was because his body had not yet adjusted to his new world. Same goes for sage mode he will have to train to get back to where he was. His chakra control will not be so good for the time being until he trains.**

Chapter 1: Healing before the start of a new journey

By the time Naruto had awoken he was in the hospital, and the first thing he had seen was the bright lights from the ceiling. He looked around for a minute before realizing that he was indeed in the hospital, and then proceeded to look at the rest of his body to see that he was also covered in bandages from head to toe. Naruto sighed to himself "Just like last time…" He whispered. However, there was a slight change from the last time he saw a head of pink hair laying on his bed next to him. _"I wonder how long I have been out for?" _He asks mentally wondering why the love of his life was sleeping. He thought back to the first time he had fought Sasuke at the V.O.T.E. and knew that Sakura had not been there when he had awoken. As he was remembering his past experiences Kurama decided to speak up _**"Hey kit, you have been out for about 2 weeks."**_ Naruto's eyes widened and shouted mentally _"What do you mean I have been out for 2 weeks? I wasn't out that long the last time I fought Sasuke!" __**"Last time your body was not adjusting to time travel and I told you that your body could not handel the strain for that long and that is why it took so long for you to recover." **_Kurama scolded mentally.

Naruto nodded and then heard a voice that brought him out of his conversation with the kitsune "Naruto…?" The voice asked as Naruto turned his head to see that Sakura was waking up. Once Sakura woken up a little more she noticed that Naruto was indeed awake and then jumped up hugging him tight. Naruto was surprised at this action and just hugged back just as tight as the both of them had tears in their eyes. Naruto was crying because he was able to see her again. Sakura was crying because her team mate had finally woken up and was alright. Naruto and Sakura released themselves from each other's grasp and Naruto asked "Where is Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at Naruto and got a sad smile on her face "Sasuke-kun is in here in the hospital but is being closely guarded by ANBU to make sure that he does not try to run again." Naruto nodded as he continued to look at Sakura as she spoke again "Naruto, I wanted to say thank you for bringing Sasuke-kun back, but most of all thankyou for coming back alive." Naruto's eyes widened he was sure that Sakura was never this nice to him when he was twelve.

Sakura got up and started walking towards the door "I am going to get Tsunade-sama and tell her that you are awake and also to ask her to take me on as her apprentice to show you and Sasuke-kun that I can become strong just like you two." Sakura said with a smile and left. Naruto laid there for a moment digesting the information that Sakura had given him and then a smile began to form on his face. "Yahoooo!" He shouted as he jumped out of bed "I was able to keep my promise and bring Sasuke-teme back!" He shouted again. Outside of his door Sakura was there and smiling because Naruto was ok and he had brought back Sasuke. Just then there was a crash outside of the hospital; once the dust had settled a giant toad stood there with a man with white hair and red lines going around his eyes. Naruto stood there with wide eyes and for moment before his eyes began to water for the second time today. Jiraiya the legendary toad sage stood before or as he was called by Naruto, Ero Sennin. Said man then looked over to see Naruto with tears in his eyes and said "Now that is no way for my apprentice to look especially since I have the ultimate proposition for you." The toad sage said as he looked at Naruto and jumped in through the window only to be greeted by a tackle from the blonde. "What is with the hugging and tears?" He asks as the blonde looks at him and says "It has been a long time since I last saw you Jiraiya-sensei." The man looked at his god son with wide eyes never hearing the boy call him by that name unless it was to learn a new jutsu. "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" The sage asks as he lets the boy go Naruto then replies "I am Naruto but I am from another place and time. Please put up a sound sealing barrier if you would Sensei." Naruto requests, looking at his sensei with seriousness on his face.

Jiraiya reluctantly complies with the request and does so as he does Naruto sighs and then begins to tell the story of how he is from the future and what transpires after the training trip that Jiraiya was about to ask him to go on as well as his mastery of and new friendship with Kurama. "That is quite a story kid but telling me this could alter the events of the future don't you think?" Jiraiya asks as he looks to Naruto, who nods in agreement. "I think the events of the future have already started to be altered Sensei, but we should still go do the training trip to make sure that I can gain the skills that I had back and get even stronger than I was in the other time line." He says as he starts to remove the bandages from around his body showing that he is now fully healed. Naruto then proceeds to get dressed and Jiraiya makes his exit saying "Be ready to go by tomorrow since you are already healed." Naruto nods and Jiraiya leaves the way he came in.

Naruto heads out of the room asking a nurse where Sasuke's room was and she told him that no visitors were allowed in because he was a danger to others. Just as he was about to argue with the nurse, Tsunade and Sakura showed up and were slightly annoyed that he was not back in his hospital room even though he was fully healed. "Naruto!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto flinched and turned around to see the woman who he thought of as a mother show up behind him with a vein showing on her forehead. Sakura was not all that happy either but did not look as threatening as Tsunade currently did. "Relax Baa-chan, I just wanted to see Sasuke and I am all healed see?" He sasy showing that his wounds were completely healed thanks to Kurama. Tsunade sighed and instead of smacking Naruto into next week bent down and hugged the blonde making Naruto hug back she then whispered "I know you are healed and Jiraiya already told me everything when I showed up outside the hospital. I am sorry about what you went through and I promise that I am going to be there when you need me." She states letting go of the younger blonde and smiles at him. Naruto looks up at her and smiles Sakura sighs and smiles as well. "Sakura-chan since you saw me first I am going to tell you that I am leaving tomorrow for a two and a half year training trip." He says with a light smile. Sakura's eyes widen at the statement but then she nods and smirks "That's ok I am going to be training with Tsunade-sama so that way I can become a strong medic for the team and show you and Sasuke that I am not weak." Naruto nods but then walks up to her and whispers in her ear "Don't do it prove that you are not weak, train to protect those you care about." He says with his trademark grin and nice guy pose.

Naruto then beings walking out of the hospital and states "I will see you all at the gates tomorrow and make sure to tell Sasuke-teme to stay in the village and become strong or I will kick his ass into next week again." Tsunade and Sakura nod and say "Hai!" As Naruto opens the door and walks toward the setting sun with his head held high getting ready to prepare for his journey to become stronger.


	3. Naruto's Training Redux

Chapter 2: Naruto's training redux

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the characters that I create.**

**AN: Here comes chapter of A War Across Time. It is finally time for Naruto to depart for his training trip and I have a surprise at the end of the chapter hope you all enjoy and please leave some constructive reviews. **

The next day Naruto was at the gate and ready to go he was just waiting for Jiraiya to show up so that they could depart. Sakura was walking up to the gate to say good bye, noticing that Naruto was already there and waiting. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura called out as she ran towards him. Naruto looked up from the bench that he was sitting on and spotted Sakura and started smiling. "Hey Sakura-chan, how are you doing today?" Naruto asked with his trademark grin. Sakura smiled back and responds "I'm good just glad that you hadn't left yet, I was hoping I could talk to you a little bit before you had to leave for your trip." Naruto looked at her with surprise and responded "Is everything okay Sakura-chan?" He looked at her with a little concern. Sakura looked at him and nodded before continuing "Yes but there is something I need to tell you about what happened with Sasuke-kun the night that he decided to abandon us." Naruto nodded and waited for Sakura to continue. "That night after our date that I told you that I wanted to walk home by myself I felt that something was wrong so I headed to the gate and saw that Sasuke-kun was leaving." She paused and looked at Naruto seeing that he was listening decided to continue with her tale of that fateful night three weeks prior. "I had told Sasuke-kun that I had loved him and that I would go with him to Orochimaru if he would just take me with him and if that didn't work I would scream…" Naruto looked at her with surprise he had no idea that this event had taken place the first time noting that she seemed more willing to talk to him than she had when he was twelve the first time. "I see…" was all Naruto said before waiting for her to continue. "However, after I had said that he said that was annoying, and then said thank you before **Shunshin **knocking me out cold." She said once again looking at Naruto, who nodded once more. I was then that a voice that belonged to Kurama decided to speak from deep within the reach of the seal **"She is telling the truth kit I sense no deception from her."** Naruto nodded inwardly and looked at Sakura as she smiled sadly at him. "Then you know the rest of the story from there." She said sighing and leaning back against the bench.

Naruto nodded and said "Thank you for telling me Sakura-chan I appreciate that you would be willing to tell me after all the stuff that went down." Sakura nodded and her smile brightened up a bit before saying "Naruto there is one more thing I would like to tell you before you go." Naruto looked at her questioningly "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked as she looked at him "I would like to thank you one more time for bringing Sasuke back home but to also tell you that when you come back…" She paused for a moment blushing slightly "That maybe… we could… go on another date…" She finally finished before turning red like a tomato. Naruto's face crack into a smile that was so big you would that that his face would explode from the sheer size of it. Sakura saw this and then turned away slightly embarrassed. Naruto took Sakura's hand within his making her turn to him in surprise and stated "I would love to Sakura-chan, but what about Sasuke-teme?" He asked slightly concerned. Sakura looked at him and smiled "Naruto, when you brought back Sasuke I saw him before they put him in lock down in the hospital shouting that he would kill you for bringing him back and preventing him from getting his revenge and I realized something." She said looking down "I realized that the Sasuke that I thought I had feelings for died and I saw that you have been there for me even during the hard times… You took a fan girls request to bring back the boy that she had been infatuated with for the longest time and despite all odds brought him back." She said looking back up at Naruto with a smile again. Naruto noted that she had dropped the "Kun" from Sasuke's name and nodded sadly but then got a smile back on his face "Sakura-chan I would run to the ends of the Earth to ensure your happiness and would die for you only to see you smile one more time." He said seeing the shock on her face as he continued "I would go chase down Sasuke-teme again and bring him back if only to make you happy. So to answer your question from before Sakura-chan, yes I would love to go on another date with you when I return from this training trip." He says smiling. Sakura smiled back before pulling the blonde into a tight hug making him turn blue in the face making Sakura let go of him and apologizing a few times.

As all this was transpiring Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi were watching from a roof top making sure to wait till the two genin were finished before appearing. However, this did not stop Jiraiya from pulling out his note pad and scribbling down notes feverishly, but not before Tsunade had a chance to give the Ero Sennin a good blow to the head making both the two males there cower in fear of the Legendary Sucker's strength. After Naruto and Sakura had their little chat the three strongest ninjas in the village decided to come out of hiding. Naruto saw them walking down the street and shouted "Ohayo Baa-chan, Ero Sennin, and Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura just waved and smiled. "Hello Naruto, Sakura." Tsunade greeted before clearing her throat "Naruto I see you as my own son that I never had and I would like to extend this offer to you." The Godaime Hokage said to Naruto. He gave her a questioning look and waited for her to continue. "Naruto, I was wondering if you would like to become my adoptive son, I know that you know of your lineage already, but…" Before she could even finish Naruto ran up and tackled her into a hug "Yes, of course Kaa-chan!" Tsunade smiled and hugged thee younger blonde back before letting the boy go and then clearing her throat once more. "I have one more matter to attend to in concern to you, well two really…" Tsunade looked Naruto in his eyes and stated "Naruto Namikaze, I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure hereby grant you the rank of chunin for your outstanding service in the mission to recover Sasuke Uchiha and your defeat of Gaara of the Sand." Narutos eyes widened as he was presented with a chunin vest by Kakashi who was giving him his trademark eye smile.

Naruto got the biggest smile on his face for the second time that day, as he took the vest but removed his orange jack before putting on his new vest. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I, Naruto Namikaze proudly accept this vest and rank with honor and shall defend my home village to the best of my power!" He said with confidence. "As for the last bit of news." Tsunade said before continuing "When you return all of your personal belongings that you are not taking with you on your trip, will be moved to your parents estate in which you were supposed to be entrusted with when you became strong enough to defend yourself and I feel that day has come." Naruto smiled again and pulled all four of his most important people into a hug saying "Thank you" over and over.

After a few minutes of hugging Naruto let them go and looked to Jiraiya who motioned to him that it was time to depart. "Wait, Naruto." Sakura said before he turned around "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked as he smiled at her "Why is your last name Namikaze now I thought that you were an Uzumaki." She stated looking at him. "I am an Uzumaki, however, that was my mother's name, and my father's last name was Namikaze." He answered "If you don't mind me asking who your father is?" She asked him curiously, Naruto just pointed up to the 4th Hokage's face. Sakura's eyes widen and were about to shout but Naruto put a finger to her lips silencing her. He then whispered "This will be our little secret okay?" He asked with a smile, Sakura just nodded dumbly and watched as Naruto and Jiraiya walked to the gate. Naruto Turned around and said "Kakashi-sensei, watch over Sasuke-teme and make sure he gets stronger and if need be I will come back just to kick his ass if need be." Kakashi chuckled and said "You got it Naruto." Sakura ran up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before blushing and running back to the others. Naruto turned bright read and then smiled before waving and turning back towards the gates and started walking on his way to becoming stronger.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon and the Phoenix

Chapter 3

The Dragon & the Phoenix

**A/N: Hello everyone, first I would like to start off by saying that I am very thankful that so many of you have added my story to your favorites and added it to your alert list as well. It certainly has been a long time since I updated this story, and I have no excuses to offer as to why I have not updated this story in two years. I had most of this chapter written for quite a while to be honest, but due to school, and many other life events, I have not had the ability to update. Not only that, but I have been keeping up with the manga, and trying to see where things were going so that I would be able to adapt the new timeline based on this. I have an idea of where I would like this story to go, and incorporate the new stuff in accordingly. **

**It is my hope that you all enjoy what I have put together, and that I am able to gain some constructive criticism as to improve my writing. Thank you for all of you that have favorited and followed my story, it means a lot to me, and has motivated me to put out this new chapter for you all. Hopefully my next update will not take another two years to put out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would probably be writing the next issue of the manga and not writing this story. I do however; own the characters that I create.**

The day was still young as Naruto and Jiraiya continued down the dirt path that lead toward the Hidden Mist village. Naruto was thinking about the events that had occurred in the last few days as the sun beat down through the trees. As Naruto was thinking he started hearing a strange noise close by and stopped "What is it gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he looked back at the blonde. Naruto looked at him then toward the direction in which the sound was coming from and took off toward it. "Naruto wait!" Jiraiya shouted to his apprentice but it was too late the younger sage was gone with a speed that rivaled the KiiroiSenkō._ "Why did this kid have to come from the future?" _The older sage asked himself mentally as he chased after the blonde.

As Naruto approached the noise he began to hear a clanging noise like the type of noise that comes from swords clashing. _"Kyuubi, what do you think about the presences that I am sensing?" _Naruto asked as he continued on the path toward the fight. _**"I am not sure Kit, the chakras that I sense are not tainted, they actually feel normal." **_Naruto came to a clearing and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. "Kami..." He whispered as he looked on in awe. He saw two men both locked in combat, but what made it more surprising was that one man had the silhouette of a phoenix, and the other was covered in scales and had dragon like wings sprouted from his back. Both men wore matching trench coats, the only difference was that one was green and the other was black. The other difference were the clothes they wore underneath the coats. The clothes were similar in style but the colors were different, one wore a black and green gi while the other had a black and red gi. Both fighters stopped and looked at the new comer, that had graced them with their presence and instantly stopped their fight. "It appears we have a visitor." The one in the green trench coat said to the one in the black coat. "Indeed it does." Says the other. Naruto looks at them and then smiles with his trademark grin "Wow you guys were awesome! I have not seen sparing like that in a long time." Naruto stated thinking back to his sparing sessions he used to have with Sasuke after bringing him back to Konoha. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" He states with his fox like grin once more. The mystery ninja in green looks at the boy in shock and then looks at his partner. Just then Jiraiya arrives on the scene and looks at the two mystery ninja in shock. "Is that you Kira?" the toad sage asks in shock. The ninja in green looses the green like phoenix silhouette and smiles at the toad sage "Indeed Master Jiraiya, it has been a long time." Naruto looks back at his Godfather and then back at the man now known as Kira and asks "You know him Ero Sennin?" Jiraiya looks at the boy next to him and grimaces. "Brat! of course I know him, he was one of the best and brightest of Konoha at the time. His genius is even surpasses that of Kakashi! He made Jounin at the age of 12 and a year later asked your father to leave Konoha on a trip to train and become even stronger." The white hair sage described as Naruto looked on in awe of the Shinobi in front of him. Kira had a blush on his face, what the Toad Sage said was true, but he had a few new tricks up his sleeve that not even Jiraiya of the Sannin knew about.

The other ninja that was with Kira sat there quietly waiting for his partner to introduce him. "Master Jiraiya, Naruto-san this is Katsugama Kagutsiman formerly of the Uchiha clan, he has been traveling with me for a few years now. He is a master in Kenjutsu and also a Ryu Sage." Kira said as both of the Toad sages looked on in awe of the other man that stood before them. The Ryu sage was quite rare to encounter, the last one had not been seen for 60 years. Yet, one stood before the blonde and the white haired men.

Both Kira and Katsugama stood side by side, while Naruto looked on in awe of the two legendary males before him. So much had changed from his original timeline already in a matter of days, and yet it was so similar, it was mind blowing. Naruto wondered if these two ninja had been in the previous timeline, and why he had not heard of them. Many questions came to mind with no answers to be given other than "**The time stream has been altered Kit, and there is no going back. Questioning the possibilities of what is no longer relevant will only hinder you, and what we have come back to do.**" The kitsune sealed within stated, hoping to calm the thoughts racing through the blonde's mind. Naruto could only nod and the determined look that the genin normally got shown through in his ocean blue eyes. "_Kurama is right._" Naruto thought to himself. If he was going to save the future from becoming a hell on Earth like the one he had come from, he had better train harder than he ever had before. Sitting around and wondering about the two ninja in front of him was not going to help. If he were going to succeed in his quest for a brighter future, he needed to focus on the here and now, not the past.

Jiraiya, noticed the look in the blonde boys eyes and smirked _"There is the look, I have been waiting for." _The toad sage thought to himself. He then looked to Kira and to Katsugama and asked "Would you two care to tag along with us and help train this boy? If the information that I came across recently is as serious as it sounded, the training that I give the boy may not be enough." Both Kira and Katsugama looked at one another, and nodded looking back to the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin. "It would be my honor Jiraiya-sama to help train Naruto, and give him the tools needed to defend himself and Konoha." Kira stated with a smile on his face. Katsugama put on that famous Uchiha smirk, and nodded as well, before stating "I agree with Kira, Jiraiya-sama, it would be a great honor to assist and mold another legendary ninja."

Naruto just stood there in awe of what was happening, and was trying to soak in the verbal exchange between the three men. The blonde had been shocked to hear his godfather admit that the training that he could give Naruto may not be enough. Naruto was curious of what both Kira and Katsugama could do in terms of techniques, and skills that they brought to the table. One thing is for sure, Naruto was about to take his training to a whole other level, within the next two years, and the ninja world had better be prepared for the second coming of Naruto Namikaze.


End file.
